The Assassin
by Golden Marionette
Summary: “Tarik cahaya atau kegelapan menarikmu… darahmu adalah darahku… kemenanganmu juga kemenanganku. Hitam bisa berubah menjadi putih dan putih bisa berubah menjadi hitam… semua tergantung pada hatimu,” RnR? XD


Disclaimer: Eyeshield © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Ruzent High School © Luina Ren Michaelis

Genre: Fantasy/General/ Romance/Friendship

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, Alternative World, Don't like don't read.

**The Assasin**

By: Luina Ren Michaelis

"Serahkan uang itu padaku, bocah!" seru seorang lelaki berbadan besar sambil memukul pipi seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

'**Bug'**

Pemuda berambut coklat dengan bola mata coklat itu kemudian terjatuh dan punggungnya terkena tembok batu yang berada di belakangnya. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang mungil.

"Ti- tidak mau," kata pemuda tersebut sambil menunduk dan menatap ke tanah seakan tak mau melihat apa yang terjadi.

Lelaki berbadan besar itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, yaitu belati yang masih dilapisi sarung berwarna hitam. Ia kemudian mengambil belati itu dan senjata tajam tersebut ia arahkan ke arah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Serahkan uang itu atau kau akan mati,"

Sang pemuda kemudian merasakan belati menyentuh pipinya. Rupanya, lelaki berbadan besar sedang mengancamnya. Sang pemuda masih terdiam sambil merasakan amisnya darah yang masuk sedikit ke mulut. Ia ingin melawan tetapi ia takut teringat dengan ingatan masa lalu.

"Tidak."

Lelaki berbadan besar mendelik marah. Mukanya memerah menahan amarah. Genggamannya pada pegangan belati makin erat. Lelaki itu kemudian mengayunkan tangannya untuk menusuk pemuda berambut coklat.

'**Bug'**

Pemuda berambut coklat yang semula memejamkan mata kemudian membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia dapat melihat sesosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam tengah berdiri dan menatap pada lelaki berbadan besar.

Pemuda yang baru datang itu lalu mengarahkan pedang besar yang tadi ia tumpukan di pundak pada bagian yang bawah. Pedang yang mirip _zanbato _(pedang yang ia gunakan lebih kecil dari _zanbato_) itu ia arahkan pada lelaki berbadan besar yang terbelalak dan langsung kabur tanpa berani melihat ke arah pemuda pemilik bola mata hitam itu.

"Berdirilah,"

Pemuda berbola mata coklat kemudian berdiri. Terbesit keingintahuan di hati pemuda berbola mata coklat namun ia takut dengan sosok pemuda berbola mata hitam yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda berbola mata hitam kemudian menatap pemuda yang telah ia bantu.

"Shin Seijuro, assassin."

XxX

"Jadi Shin adalah seorang assassin?" tanya pemuda berbola mata coklat dengan rambut coklat pada pemuda berambut hitam yang ia panggil Shin.

"Begitulah, Sena,"

Shin dan Sena kini tengah duduk di pinggir sungai. Percikan air, kicauan burung, dan teriknya matahari mewarnai suasana antara mereka berdua. Sena manatap air yang mengalir dengan tenang. Rasanya, telah lama ia tidak bersantai seperti saat ini.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Shin.

"Eh? Rumahku? Err… tak ada," jawab Sena. Raut wajah miliknya mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk. Menunduk karna ia tak ingin ada seorangpun yang melihat wajah sedihnya… karna menangis sama saja menunjukkan kelemahan dirinya––setidaknya itulah yang pernah dikatakan Mamori.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau ke Teufel bersamaku?"

XxX

**Teufel**

Teufel, kota kecil yang menakjubkan. Bagaimana tidak? Kota tersebut memiliki pantai yang indah di bagian utara kota. Suara ombak dan kicau burung pelikan selalu mewarnai pantai yang bernama Blau. Warna hijau zamrud bagaikan berkilauan di hutan Hersint yang terletak di dekat pantai.

Tak jauh dari pantai Blau––tepatnya di tengah hutan Hersint, terdapat rumah yang besar. Bangunan tersebut amat berkelas dengan arsitektur yang luarbiasa indah. Walaupun terletak di antara rimbunan pepohonan, keindahan tetap terpancar dari rumah bertingkat dua tersebut.

Warna putih serta abu-abu mendominasi rumah. Terdapat pintu ganda pada bagian depan rumah di lantai bawah. Jendela-jendela panjang dengan gorden indah menghias rumah. Nampaknya, gorden tersebut terbuat dari kain mahal yang dipercantik dengan tambahan renda berwarna putih.

Di halaman rumah, Sena menatap rumah dengan pandangan kagum. Meskipun dahulu ia tinggal di tempat yang jauh lebih indah, tetap saja ia terbuai oleh alunan suara biola yang begitu mempe–– tunggu! Alunan… biola?

Sena kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Shin yang menyadari hal itu langsung menjawab dengan nada datar, "Pasti Akaba tengah memainkan biola."

"Akaba?" ulang Sena seraya memperhatikan rumah lagi.

Sungguh rumah yang luarbiasa indah. Dan Sena tak habis pikir rumah itu menjadi tempat tinggal para assassin.

Lima assassin professional.

Jika sebelumnya Sena tak diberitahu Shin bahwa bangunan tersebut adalah kediaman lima assassin, mungkin ia telah mengira bahwa rumah itu adalah tempat tinggal seorang bangsawan kaya raya yang tengah mengasingkan diri ke kota Teufel.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Shin sambil berjalan mendahului Sena.

Lamunan pemuda bermata coklat seketika buyar. Kemudian ia segera berjalan menyusul Shin dengan langkah agak tergesa-gesa karna jarak antara dia dan pemuda bermata hitam telah jauh.

'**Krieeet'**

Pintu ganda telah dibuka. Dengan begitu, Sena dapat melihat keindahan sebenarnya dari rumah tersebut.

Tujuh meter dari pintu, terdapat tangga besar dan mewah. Tangga tersebut dilapisi karpet berwarna merah yang menambah kesan anggun. Ada beberapa sofa dengan warna putih yang terletak tak jauh dari tangga. Lampu gantung yang terbuat dari kristal menyempurnakan keindahan rumah itu.

'**Tap… tap… tap…'**

Seorang pemuda yang amat tampan menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan. Pemuda tersebut memakai setelan jas berwarna merah yang senada dengan rambutnya. Lengan bajunya digulung sampai siku. Tangan kanan pemuda itu memegang busur biola dan tangan kiri memegang biola.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berhenti menuruni undakan tangga begitu melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri di samping Shin.

"Siapa dia, Shin?"

"A- na- namaku––" ucapan Sena dipotong oleh Shin.

"Dia temanku, Akaba. Namanya Sena Kobayakawa."

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu membawa dia kemari?" Akaba kembali bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari Sena. Pemuda yang ia tatap hanya menunduk dengan cemas.

"Leicht. Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin jika Leicht dapat ia ambil," jawab Shin sambil melirik pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Akaba kemudian terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum ia berbalik dan menuju ke lantai dua.

"A- apa maksudnya?!" seru Sena bingung.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti."

XxX

Pemuda yang bernama Sena berdiri di depan batu yang cukup besar. Sebuah katana tertanam setengah di batu itu. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap pedang panjang tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun.

Batu tersebut berdiri di tepi tebing dengan bangunan yang sangat rusak mengelilinginya.

.

"Hei! Kuso Chibi! Cepatlah kau tarik katana itu!"

Seruan tersebut berasal dari pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di lantai bangunan yang telah rusak itu. Sebuah katana panjang berwarna hitam berada di pinggangnya.

tak jauh dari pemuda berambut pirang, ada Shin yang berdiri sambil menatap katana-aneh-yang berada-di-batu. Tiga pemuda lain menatap Sena dengan penasaran; salah satu dari pemuda itu adalah Akaba.

"Ba- baiklah!" jawab Sena.

"Tarik cahaya atau kegelapan menarikmu… darahmu adalah darahku… kemenanganmu juga kemenanganku. Hitam bisa berubah menjadi putih dan putih bisa berubah menjadi hitam… semua tergantung pada hatimu," gumam Akaba pelan.

"Kenapa kau merapalkan kalimat itu sih?" gerutu pemuda yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan batu..

Sena kemudian memegang bagian katana yang tak tertanam di bati. Ia kemudian menelan ludah dan bersiap menarik pedang tersebut.

TBC

Kota Teufel?! *menjedukkan kepala ke meja*

Tadinya sih nama kotanya 'Pfromiredn'. Tapitapitapitapitapi… nama itu kayaknya aneh banget T_T *menjedukkan kepala ke meja lagi*

Maaf kalau ada typo, maaf kalau OOC m(_ _)m

Dua pemuda yang lain… pasti tau 'kan? XD

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Review? XD


End file.
